


By The Way, Would You Survive the Zombie Apocalypse?

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Series: By The Way... [1]
Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A character dies but it's a minor unnamed one, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And Stephen needs halp, And a psychopath, Dan has no idea what is going on, Hosuh is a precious smol bean, Minor Violence, No really Hosuh is precious, Stephen is a ligit creep, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Based on DanPlan's video by the same name.Hosuh never wanted this insane world of zombies. He didn't want to be stuck with a psycho who takes pride in the amount of zombies he'd killed, and he definitely didn't want to be stuck with this weirdo who clearly didn't know what he's doing. Hosuh didn't want to have to hurt anyone, zombie or not. He didn't want to leave that lady out there. He just wanted some damn eggs.





	1. "Dude, d'you have time for our lord and savior Zombie Boss?"

Hosuh was in the car when the insanity started. He was listening to KPop when the song was interrupted by the DJ practically screaming at the listeners to get inside and lock the doors. "There is an honest to God zombie apocolypse! Get out of danger, run away!" 

Hosuh squeezed the steering wheel. He had to get home, his roommate was out, but he had enough shit to survive for a while. He slowed to a stop at a red light when a scream pierced the air. A small horde of zombies were rambling aimlessly down the road.

The gray- haired boy was too busy staring at the corpses in disgust to realize a boy was running toward his car until he opened the driver's side door, unbuckled Hosuh and shoved him over and vaulted up himself.

He flipped a bit of his violet hair out of his eyes and slammed on the gas, swerving just right to bowl over the group of zombies and grinned at the sound of bones crunching under the vehicle.

Hosuh stared at the boy in the driver's seat. He had black hair, cut short on the sides and back but pretty long on top. It was dyed a shocking shade of violet. He was dressed in a tight black T- shirt that was completely innapropriate for Canada this time of year. His pale hands smoothly twisted the steering wheel as they hurtled down the street.

After a while, the purple haired boy spoke up. "You gonna say anything?" Hosuh struggled to find his tongue. "Why did you steal my car...?" Purple raised an eyebrow at his accent. "Well, I don't have one and I didn't want to die."

"Um… w-what's your, uh, name?" Hosuh hated the stutter in his voice. Purple simply replied. "Stephen."

"Oh... I'm Hosuh." A moment passed. "Are... you hurt?" He'd noticed how the boy- Stephen- was holding his elbow close to his rib cage.

Stephen glanced at him. "You…really are friendly… aren't you? Like, if a zombie knocked on your door, you would totally let him in wouldn't you? Like, 'Dude, d'you have time for our lord and savior Zombie Boss?'" He laughed a little but winced and coughed.

Hosuh sighed. "You need to go to a hospital." Stephen laughed again. "A hospital. Hesus, or whatever your name is, it's a literal zombie apocolypse out there. I think the doctors are a bit... busy at the moment."

Hosuh sighed, staring out the window. Figures. The zombie apocolypse has started, the hospital was a no-go and his car has gotten stolen. With him still in it! Today was a total shit-storm honestly.


	2. "Are you aware that you look like a tree?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan meets the other two.  
> Stephen wants to blow shit up.  
> Hosuh hates this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, a guest left a rather... dramatic note telling me to update, so here we are. Also, I'm using the hair colors in the animations, not real life because fuck you. Okay, enjoy! :)

Hosuh stared out the window, watching the scenery flash by. He finally got the nerve up to ask, "W-Where are we going?" 

Steven glanced over, "My house." Hosuh nodded. "Wait, how were you in the city if you live out here? I thought you don't have a car?" Steven chuckled. "Well, you see, I grew wings and flew there."

Hosuh blinked, "Really?" Laughter erupted from the purple- haired boy. "Geez, grampa, you really are gullible. Nah, I rode the bus." Hosuh scowled. "Grampa? Really?" Stephen reached over, flicking some of Hosuh's long gray hair out of his eyes. "Really."

Suddenly, Stephen cursed, slamming on the brakes. A horde of Zombies were attacking a boy with dyed green hair. He looked around their age, twenty or so, was dressed in a gray parka much better suited for this weather than either Hosuh's hoodie or Stephen's t-shirt. He was frantically waving a baseball bat at the zombies.

"We have to help him!" Hosuh cried, leaning forward as best he could with the seatbelt. "He's going to die!" Stephen grabbed Hosuh's arm. "Let him! Then, if his jacket's still intact, one of us gets it!" Hosuh glared at him. "You're awful." Stephen looked unfazed. "I'm aware."

Suddenly, movement from outside caught their attention. The boy was running towards them, clearly planning to run in front of the car. Hosuh cast one last glance at Stephen before hurling open the back door. "Get in!" He yelled.

The boy didn't hesitate, vaulting into the back, where he laid down on the seat, face down, heaving for breath. Stephen cursed again, stepping on the gas so suddenly that the green haired boy fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Hosuh, what the fuck, you fucking cinnamon roll!" Stephen yelled, head whipping around to stare at the ponytailed boy. Hosuh sat up a little. "I wasn't going to just let him die!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Stephen was livid. Hosuh ignored him, turning back and helping the other boy up from the floor. "Are you okay? I'm Hosuh, and this is Stephen. He's really nice actually, just grumpy right now." The boy nodded. "Uh, okay? I'm Dan." Hosuh shook his hand, then turned back around.

They drove in complete silence, and then Stephen broke it, saying quietly, "What makes you think that?" Hosuh glanced over. "Think what?" Stephen shrugged. "That I'm a decent person. I've been a total ass to you this whole time." Hosuh chuckled. "Well, I guess in my mind, every one is good on some level, whether it's obvious or not."

Stephen nodded. "Okay... may I say one rude thing before we go all chummy?" Hosuh frowned. "Uh…okay…?" Stephen smirked, "Hey Danny Boy?" The boy in the backseat looked up, still playing with his lime green fringe. "Are you aware that you look like a tree?"


	3. "A tree, an old man and a psyco walk into a grocery store..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets a weapon.  
> Dan gets some food.  
> Hosuh freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, an update! Also, I have new goal. I need Dan and the crew to read this, and make, like, a video of that. I mean, how great would that be, right? Anyway, enjoy some insanity! :)

They drove on for a bit, with Stephen carefully demolishing all zombie in the way, and Hosuh wincing at the sound of breaking bones. After about a half hour of this, they met their next obstacle.

The road was blocked.

A large car wreck sprawled from one side of the interstate to the other, metal glaring under the sun, a few zombies picking out meat from the charred, broken corpses.

Stephen cursed yet again. "We can't go that way, I guess. There's a shopping mall in town. Maybe we can go there?"

Dan spoke up for the first time in a while, "We could get some supplies, maybe you guys could get some weapons? And, well, the car's almost out of gas. Maybe get a tank of that?"

Stephen nodded, turning the car onto a side road, casually crushing a zombie under the wheels. He kept driving, still about twenty miles an hour over the speed limit. Hosuh was mildly concerned for his safety, but the psycho had gotten them this far, right?

They got there pretty quickly, bowling over a few more zombies at sickening speeds. Getting out of the car for the first time in an hour, Hosuh almost tripped, but Dan grabbed his arm, keeping him up.

Stephen was already jogging through the parking lot, Dan's baseball bat in his hand. Dan and Hosuh followed closely, trying to keep as close to the only weapon as possible.

The doors were closed, with the locks tightly holding them closed. Stephen didn't let that stop him, slamming the bat into the glass with enough force to break it, then stepping over the shattered fragments sparkling on the ground. Hosuh followed, the glass crunching under his feet. 

Inside, the lights were all off, the three story high balconies stretching above them, dark and empty. Stephen looked around for a second before nodding and, not even glancing back, tossed the bat to Hosuh. The shorter boy managed to catch it, and, by the time he looked back up, the other man had disapeared. He glanced around, realizing that Dan was also nowhere to be seen.

"…Damnit."

Ten minutes later, Dan reappeared with a large grocery bag seemingly stuffed with cans of food. Stephen also returned around the same time with a full grocery cart of various weapons, everything from shot guns to hockey sticks.

The pink-haired man chuckled. "A tree, an old man and a psycho walk intoa grocery store. Sounds like a joke. And those zombies are going to be the punch line."

Hosuh was unimpressed.


End file.
